


VII

by Lynx212



Series: Invidia [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Ed keeps trying to get Roy to relax because there's nothing to be nervous about. Ed's certain that it's all in Roy's head...





	VII

**Author's Note:**

> Random Quote: “Imagination is everything. It is the preview of life's coming attractions.” ~Albert Einstein

The first night of our trip was wonderful but today hasn’t been. 

I don’t know what’s wrong with Roy but he’s jumpy and tense. At first he kept saying it was nothing but by the time he was jumping at every little noise as we walked back to the cottage from dinner I finally got something out of him. 

He said he felt like we were being followed. Even though it stunned me at first I couldn’t keep from laughing at him. It was absurd. Not only do we not know a soul here we were in a sleepy little fishing town that hadn’t seen so much as a bar fight nonetheless anyone out to cause real trouble.

I tried to reassure Roy that it was just stress and his overworked nerves getting to him. Reminding him that, that’s why we were vacationing to begin with. When he refuses to let it go I drag him out to the lake behind the cabin hoping the serenity of looking out at the moonlit waters will help him relax.

It had the opposite effect.

He spent the entire time flinching at every bat that flew by and every cricket that chirped. Once back inside, I tell him to have a seat and pour us each a glass of wine. I’d give him a shot of scotch if we had some. 

I pull off his shoes and rub his feet as I tell him about Kain’s latest stray scaring the piss out of Breda. I only stop to refill his glass and thankfully halfway through it he is smiling. He apologized for being so wound up and I did my best to kiss his worries away.

I reminded him that even if we were being followed we were two highly trained alchemists and soldiers. 

Who could get the jump on us?


End file.
